


[Podfic]: Sarcasm

by almosttomorocco



Series: Words, Words, Words [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosttomorocco/pseuds/almosttomorocco
Summary: sarcasm: noun: SAHR-kaz-um: a mode of satirical wit depending for its effect on bitter, caustic, and often ironic language that is usually directed against an individual.from Merriam-Webster:"If you've ever been hurt by a remark full of cutting sarcasm, you have some insight into the origins of the word. Sarcasm can be traced back to the Greek verb sarkazein, which initially meant "to tear flesh like a dog." Sarkazein eventually developed extended senses of "to bite one's lips in rage," "to gnash one's teeth," and "to sneer." The verb led to the Greek noun sarkasmos, ("a sneering or hurtful remark"), iterations of which passed through French and Late Latin before arriving in English as sarcasm in the 17th century. Even today sarcasm is often described as sharp, cutting, or wounding, reminiscent of the original meaning of the Greek verb."





	[Podfic]: Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469730) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



> Full Disclosure: NJM has been waiting A LONG TIME for this, and probably deserves better. 
> 
> Technically, this should be re-recorded, and the suggestions from my wonderful beta consultingsmartass, added, and someday it will be. For now, I hope you enjoy a bit of notjustmum's wonderful work, and can forgive my terrible accent.

Many thanks to my beta [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/works), who put up with a lot of squee filled e-mails, and my impatience.  

 

Thanks, love, and all good things to notjustmum, who was my very first Sherlock Fandom friend, and kind enough to give me permission to podfic a BUNCH of her work. (I am slow, but determined)

 

Download the podfic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bcf0wvbaw4b1708/sarcasm.mp3) on MediaFire

or

Listen here on[ SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/kate-ernsberger/sarcasm-by-notjustmum)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism welcome like old friends. Come say hi on tumblr! (http://almosttomorocco.tumblr.com/)


End file.
